Ananasy
by mannlicher
Summary: Cole ma ochotę na ananasy, a Dean jest odpowiedniego wzrostu. (Dole, Modern Setting AU).


Cole nigdy nie narzekał na swój wzrost. Oczywiście, nie należał do najwyższych mężczyzn na tym świecie, ale w niczym mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Aż do teraz.

Stał przed jednym z wielu regałów znajdujących się w sklepie spożywczym i przyglądał się puszkom z pokrojonymi kawałkami ananasa. Problem jednak tkwił w tym, że interesujący go przedmiot został ustawiony na najwyższej półce, do której Cole nie mógł sięgnąć. Próbował stanąć na palcach, ale wciąż brakowało mu cala lub dwóch. Zaklął pod nosem. Naprawdę miał ochotę na tego ananasa.

Postanowił, że nie będzie robić z siebie pośmiewiska i nie spróbuje skakać, by dosięgnąć puszki, lecz z czasem zaczynał powątpiewać, że znajdzie się inne wyjście z tej żenującej sytuacji. Rozejrzał się wokół własnej osi, chcąc się upewnić, iż nie był obserwowany przez nikogo, kto mógłby w przyszłości wykorzystać to przeciwko niemu, i po raz kolejny stanął na palcach wyciągając przed siebie rękę. Jego palce ledwie drasnęły białą puszkę. Zacisnął pięści.

– Pomóc ci? – Ni stąd ni zowąd rozległ się głęboki głos, gdzieś zza pleców Cole'a.

Trenton natychmiast się odwrócił, by zarejestrować właściciela ów głosu.

Był to mężczyzna. Cóż, oczywiście, że był mężczyzną... Bardzo męskim mężczyzną, z szerokimi ramionami, krótkim zarostem pokrywającym twarz i zielonymi oczami patrzącymi wprost w jego niebieskie. Był także wyższy, co w przypadku Cola nie zaliczało się do rzadkości. Idealnie, wręcz, wysoki.

– Tak, możliwe, że mam tu mały problem – odpowiedział z krzywym uśmieszkiem i znacząco spojrzał na najwyższą półkę.

– Ach, rozumiem. – Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, czym sprawił, że niższy z nich zaczął czuć się niezręcznie. – Podać ci ją?

Trenton zawsze w takich momentach miał wrażenie, że był wyśmiewany, że był obiektem kpin ze względu na swój 'mało męski' wzrost. Po kilkunastu latach przywykł do takiego traktowania, ale też potrafił wyczuć, gdy ktoś wcale z niego nie drwił, a jedynie próbował wyświadczyć przysługę. I tym kimś był właśnie facet stojący przed nim.

– Byłoby miło.

Zielonooki podszedł do regału, zatrzymał się w przestrzeni osobistej Cole'a, naprawdę bardzo blisko niego, i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę.

Cole mógł zobaczyć mężczyznę w całej jego okazałości; ramiona, które z daleka wyglądały na szerokie, z bliska były jeszcze szersze, och, i zdecydowanie umięśnione. Z racji, że na zewnątrz było stosunkowo ciepło, jak na wczesny maj, Cole'a zdziwiła wielowarstwowość ubrań, które miał na sobie jego wybawiciel, ale kim on był, by oceniać upodobania innych ludzi.

Okrył go cień rzucany przez mężczyznę i dopiero w tej chwili poczuł się naprawdę niski. Niczym hobbit.

Nieznajomy w końcu podał Trentonowi puszkę, uśmiechając się lekko, przypadkowo – lub nie, Cole nie wiedział – zetknął ich palce.

– Dzięki, stary – prawie wykrztusił Cole, modląc się do wszelkich bóstw tego świata, by jego organizm nie zdradził jego ekscytacji w postaci czerwonych rumieńców wkradających się najczęściej na jego szyję albo klatkę piersiową.

– Nie ma sprawy, polecam się na przyszłość. – Wyszczerzył się nonszalancko, ukazując rząd białych, równych zębów. Cole zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

Przecież nie był dzieckiem, miał, do cholery, dwadzieścia pięć lat, więc dlaczego zachowywał się jak jakiś gówniarz?! Przeklęte hormony. Przeklęci przystojni mężczyźni.

– Jestem Cole.

– Dean. – Wystawił przed siebie dłoń, którą Cole chwycił niezbyt delikatnie i potrząsnął.

Dłoń Deana była taka duża, a jej uścisk tak silny, że przed oczami wyobraźni Cole'a pojawiły się pewne nieprzyzwoite obrazy i, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie miałby on nic przeciwko, gdyby niektóre z nich stały się rzeczywistością.

– Cóż, Cole, widzę, że lubisz ananasy.

Cole zaśmiał się krótko i potarł nos, po czym przyjrzał się temu całemu Deanowi.

– Kto nie lubi ananasów po długim, ciężkim dniu, prawda? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

– Fakt. – Dean zrobił krok w tył. – Będę się zwijał, ale jeśli zechciałbyś się kiedyś spotkać, możemy ogarnąć jakiegoś ananaska.

Dean na odchodne puścił Cole'owi oczko i zniknął gdzieś pomiędzy innymi regałami, zostawiając po sobie napiętą atmosferę i puszkę ananasów firmy Dole.


End file.
